


Could Have...

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells, eo-snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: 1x15 – snowells confrontation after dr. Wells disappears on Caitlin.





	Could Have...

_Shit._

That morning Caitlin's biggest problem was how to tell the team that she and dr. Wells – _Harrison_ – were in love and together and now she was petrified, frozen in place, refusing to believe that he was the bad guy, that he… that he was the _Reverse Flash_.

The little Jitters date they had going was supposed to be the first step for them to come out of hiding, to finally be together in public. At least it'd seemed like a good idea at the time. And now? She wasn't so sure anymore. She'd probably rather just keep on living in the bubble they'd made for each other, being together, enjoying it and keeping it all quiet. Nothing could've gone wrong then and now… Now she didn't even know how to handle the situation, how to handle _herself_.

 _No. NO! NO!_ Kept on ringing inside of her head as she stared and stared at the empty wheelchair, her eyes large as plates. She still refused to believe what just happened despite all the evidence. The entire team suspected him. Everyone had doubts whether he was a good man and everyone warned her, but she just laughed them off, saying she knew exactly who and what dr. Wells was and that she would always stand by his side. That she would always be loyal. And she would always love him – though, that one she did not speak aloud.

And now…

The bright blue eyes she loved so much, the way they always gazed at her, the hands that touched her… He couldn't… How could he…?

Could it be possible that whereas he was looking at her with love, whereas his hands did wonderful things to her body and touched her with such tenderness… Could it be possible that the same eyes fixed someone with a stone cold stare? That those hands actually… took a life?

Apparently, yes.

Suddenly, she could move again, yet still overcame by panic, wondering where he'd actually disappeared to and what he was about to do.

She ran straight to the Labs, the cups of coffee she'd offered to take in to go cups a moment before, laying abandoned on the counter.

* * *

The moment she found herself inside the building, she grabbed her phone, desperately trying to reach Barry, yet again. To no avail, though, so she tried Cisco for a change.

No one answered and she started to be truly scared. She had no one left to call. At least not a person that would be familiar with the situation. Calling 911 would be pointless since they were no match against a speedster, but… Maybe she could call Joe! Came to her mind before she once more tried to reach Barry.

"Barry!" she'd never in her life been so happy that someone picked up. "Barry, listen…"

"Cait, not now! There's a tidal wave heading for the city! I don't know how to stop it! What do I do?!"

Caitlin had no choice but to figure something out on the spot and before she managed to follow with the info she got about Harrison, Barry hung up.

"Shit!" she cursed.

Next, she felt someone's presence behind her and she a cold shiver running through her.

She kind of already had an inkling of who that might be.

She turned around, her eyes once again that day opening widely in shock as she took in Harrison's standing form.

"Stay away from me!" she quickly called out to him and made a step backwards, her hand reached out in front of her.

"Caitlin…"

"Stay away!" she repeated, her whole body starting to shake, tears prickling her eyes. How could she ever come back from _this_? First Ronnie. After he died, falling for Harrison came as natural to her as breathing and felt so, so right. Right to the point that after she found out Ronnie was actually alive, she chose Wells. She would always choose him, because that was what her heart wanted and… and now he turned out to be the Reverse Flash. He killed Barry's mother and pretended to be paralyzed. How could one ever come back from such a betrayal? It did stir some questions, too, for example how he never moved his legs when they made love, but maybe there was more to this whole situation than met the eye. She didn't know. Quite frankly, she didn't care.

Harrison sighed heavily, turning his eyes away from her and taking off his glasses.

"Please, Caitlin, don't make me do this."

"I'm not making you do anything!" she argued, not following what he meant and then another cold shiver ran through her, because in that moment she just _knew_. He was going to kill her. "Where's Cisco?" she asked. She knew her friend was supposed to be working that morning and him not being there with her and not answering his phone was suspicious enough.

"Caitlin… I…"

She didn't know what he was going to say before he cut it off abruptly with another sigh as he rubbed his eyes and then put the glasses back on, but she didn't care. Her legs gave out under her. She was ruined anyway. She didn't see how she could just pick herself up after _this_. She burst out crying when just sitting on the floor, not having the strength to get up, to even run despite the fact that he would probably catch her in less than a second.

Running from this was pointless. She could as well meet her end if everything she held dear was already lost to her.

Wells made a step forward, but then he stopped again.

He knew he had to do this, but… damn it! He just couldn't! He _couldn't_!

This would ruin everything, he thought hard. This would ruin _him_ , his plan, his _life._ Or maybe his life wasn't what he'd once envisioned himself to be anymore?

This woman was truly his doom and…

Luckily for them both, the choice didn't have to made then as the day started all over again…

**Author's Note:**

> I guess most of my shots happening in season 1 can be treated as a part of a whole since the facts match up.


End file.
